


When Everything I Want Is More Than You

by Q_it



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky's lips are important, Established Relationship, Fluff, James Fucking Barnes, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_it/pseuds/Q_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was kind and polite and Darcy was helplessly in love with him. But Darcy didn’t want nice that morning. She wanted sassy. She wanted fire and teasing and passion and someone to lick Colombian light roast coffee drops off her breasts. She wanted--</p><p>“What’s the problem, Doll? Get up on the wrong side of Steve’s bed or do you always look like that in the morning?”</p><p>James Fucking Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When life gives you chocolate...

Darcy Lewis was not in the mood. 

  
Which was very strange for her, because most of the time, Darcy Lewis was very much in the mood.

But not tonight. Tonight, she was waxed, painted, and stuffed into the most spectacular dress the world had ever seen. It was red with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up the thigh. Needless to say, she looked completely fuckable.

She’d walked into the Annual Stark Charity Ball hosted by none other than Anthony Stark (a.k.a. the worst boss to ever live) with a scorching hot piece of Captain Steve Rogers on her arm.

That’s right, The Steve Rogers. As in, Captain America. He was her boyfriend as he had been for almost a year now.

So why, by the name of Thor, wasn’t Darcy Lewis in the mood?

It was because she had rocked up to this party with her best assets on display, completely enamored by the sweetest most amazing guy she’d ever met in her life only to have said amazingly sweet guy torn away from her by Sam Wilson and hundreds of other people at the party who loved Captain America.

Don’t get Darcy wrong, she loved Sam. He was charming and loyal and a good guy to talk to when you needed a friend. But he had a bad habit of turning her and Steve’s dates into ‘Bro-time while Darcy sits and tries to make conversation’.

Oh, but Sam wasn’t the worst of it. Sam knew boundaries. Sam would usually just want to talk or catch up or hang out. It turned their two person date into a three person date. Sam was okay, just a little clingy sometimes. She couldn’t blame the guy, Steve Rogers was a great guy to cling to.

The real problem was James Fucking Barnes.

Because James Fucking Barnes didn’t want to go with them on dates or hang out. James Fucking Barnes wanted to drop in at the most inopportune times and say absolutely nothing.

She and Steve would be up in the morning, getting it on in the kitchen of Steve’s apartment when suddenly, a James Fucking Barnes appears out of nowhere to reach around them and pour himself a god damned cup of coffee.

It got worse.

At first she just thought he had some kind of Winter Soldier brain problem, but that’s when she caught him smirking. That smirk was a whole lot easier to see when he shaved off his stupid scruff and those lush pouty lips could be expressive in their full, annoyingly hypnotic glory.

James Fucking Barnes knew exactly what he was doing and he thought it was funny.

Luckily for Darcy, she still had a chance at reclaiming Steve for the evening, so long as James Fucking Barnes stayed out of sight. He didn’t really like public events anyways. He was one of those hermit types. Liked to live in log cabins in the mountains and show tourists pictures of bigfoot.

With hope in her eyes, Darcy picked up a glass of champagne from one of the trays being carted around and lifted it to her lips to take a sip when the voice of sin whispered in her ear.

“Hey Doll.”

She sputtered, coughing up her bubbly, droplets of precious expensive alcohol spilling onto her bosom.

“James Fucking Barnes…” she muttered under her breath, turning to face him.

Oh, that pouty mouth of his was smirking and it was monstrous. His hair was combed back for once and he smelled like pine needles. He was going to be the death of her. “Oh, come on, Doll. ‘M not that bad.” he said, taking out his handkerchief and offering it to her.

Who the fuck carried around a handkerchief?

She snorted and bitterly snatched up a cloth napkin from a nearby table, glaring up at him. “Ya know what, Barnesy? I think you might be that bad.”

He raised a brow, keeping his eyes steady on her face while she dabbed champagne off her cleavage. Did she mention that James Fucking Barnes also had a really horrible tendency to sneak up on her? Because he did. And he was really good at it. He shrugged, holding out his hand to relieve her of the damp napkin, so she threw it at his face instead. He caught it like the bastard he was. “Maybe.”

“I’ll see you around, Barnes.” was her only reply as she turned around to make her way over to Steve and Sam, ready to continue third wheeling her own relationship. Usually she would totally blow this popsicle stand and take Jane with her, but Thor was busy spinning his Lady Love in circles on the dance floor and she wasn’t about to ruin her friend’s awesome relationship moments just to whine about her life.

“That dress looks nice.” he told her just as she was a couple steps away. The compliment caused her to stop and look over her shoulder at him.

“Oh yeah?”

Those fucking lips opened up a devilish grin, “Sure.” he said taking another step forwards, insinuating a challenge, “But you know what?”

Let it be known that Darcy Lewis was never one to back down from a challenge. “What?”

James Fucking Barnes closed the gap between them and bent down to whisper in her ear, “You look better.”

Darcy’s heart did a thing. And that thing quickly alerted her lady parts that she was, once again, in the mood.

Luckily, her brain still had dignity and was not about to betray her with the little blood it had left. “Well, that’s interesting. Believe it or not, I know I look better than a piece of fabric, Barnes. But, really, that was a nice attempt at complementing a girl. I bet that went really well back in the day.”

The smirk left his face and Darcy decided that she was going to start a scoreboard. And right now, she was winning.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she walked over to Steve, taking his arm and pretending like she wasn’t following James Fucking Barnes’ every move.

She pretended that he wasn’t following hers.

When it was time for dinner, Darcy and Steve sat at their own reserved places at a round table to listen to about fifty people give toasts and speeches that went along with Charity events. She knew it was a publicity thing, but she was bored. As Darcy always said, when life gives you chocolate, make it disappear. She made do by nicking one of the pens from a passing waiter's shirt pocket and started a game of hangman on her napkin.

Steve stifled laughter, as the message she spelled out coincidentally turned out to be ‘James Fucking Barnes is stupid’.

When it was her turn to decode Steve’s message, his response was ‘He’s not so bad’.

The night went on.

The Avengers men were part of the charity cause and they were auctioned off as dancing partners. Steve Rogers went for two millions dollars. Thor was a close runner up with one and a half million. Darcy bought Tony’s dance for five cents and a stick of gum.

She danced with Tony which was pretty hilarious because he wasn’t actually bad dancer. He just pouted the entire time because he was such a cheap date.

Eventually, Steve left the arms of the wealthy old woman who had bought his dance and stumbled into Darcy’s grasp. They laughed while she let him spin them in gentle circles. It was smooth and easy and the kiss they shared brought harmony to her mind and panties.

But when the kiss ended, she peaked over Steve’s shoulder to James Fucking Barnes, his lips quirked and eyes filled with something a whole lot darker than humor.

***

This went on, whatever it was.

The next morning, Darcy woke up in Steve’s bed, content and satisfied from the night before. She searched for him, finding only warm empty space. Cracking open her eyes, she felt around for the sheet and wrapped it around herself as she made her way into the kitchen. Waiting for her there was a fresh pot of coffee with a blue sticky note stuck to the side.

_Hey Doll,_

_Sorry I missed you this morning. Hill called in early and I’ve got a meeting at ten. Sam and I had to get in a run before then._

_I’ll be back tonight. I promise, we’ll do something fun._

_Love, Steve_

She wanted to smile, because that was a really fucking sweet note and because Steve was a sweet kinda guy.

But Darcy didn’t smile.

Darcy didn’t even give a remote hint of doing anything but scowling as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Oh, and it was the good kind. Steve had gone out of the way to brew her favorite kind of Colombian light roast. She angrily took a sip because he just _had_ to remember that she was a slut for light roast anything.

Steve was a really nice guy and Darcy was helplessly in love. But Darcy didn’t want nice that morning.

She wanted sassy. She wanted fire and teasing and passion and someone to lick Colombian light roast coffee drops off her breasts. She wanted--

“What’s the problem, Doll? Get up on the wrong side of Steve’s bed or do you always look like that in the morning?”

James Fucking Barnes.

Once again, she choked on her drink, spilling coffee down the front of her sheet. Without answering, she slammed down her mug with enough force to dent the counter and whipped around to face James Fucking Barnes.

It was almost a mistake.

He was shirtless, gray sweatpants hanging off his hips in a way that screamed ‘please use me for your early morning viewing pleasure’.

Oh, and he was wet.

Water clung to the hair on his chest and his metal arm was dripping just a bit. His short hair was sticking up in a few places and his face was freshly shaven.

Darcy had to fish her brain from her underwear in order to come up with a response. “Why are you here?”

James Fucking Barnes shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and sticking out that bottom lip like it had any business even existing. “It’s Sunday. Steve and I usually work out together on Sunday.”

Darcy made a wide, open armed gesture around the kitchen. “Well, sorry there Barnesy, but Steve isn’t here! He’s off doing Steve things! Like running with Sam Wilson! And going to meetings! And being Captain America! And not having some damn fine morning sex with me!” she picked up her mug again, taking a long gulp.

James Fucking Barnes cocked a brow at that last bit. “Whatever he’s doing must be pretty important if he’s missin’ out on you, Dollface.”

Darcy groaned and dropped her empty mug into the sink. She was surprised when it didn’t shatter. “Why? Why did you have to say shit like that? Why was that even necessary?”

“Because Steve is all I've got. Even when I had nothin' I had Steve."  Barnes reached around her to take a mug from the shelf and pour himself a cup of coffee. "And knowing him, you must be pretty damn special for him to be so in love with you.”

Darcy pressed her lips together, staring into her brew, “Yeah, well...I love him too. I just wish he was easier to love.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” he agreed, running a hand through his wet hair. 

The stood in silence as he got Darcy’s mug from the sink and poured her a fresh cup. When she was halfway through savoring the essence of the gods, Darcy looked to the super soldier next to her. “Hey Barnes?”

“Yeah Doll?”

She cleared her throat, “Were you and Steve ever...well...ya know…” she made a few strange hand gestures. “...like, together?”

He looked to her, cocking a brow. “Maybe.” he said, setting his mug in the sink. “Maybe we still might’ve been if he hadn’t a found some new dame who calls me ‘James Fucking Barnes’ and thinks I’m stupid.”

He turned to leave just as the guilt started to sink in. Her mouth somehow managed to betray her, per usual. “She doesn’t just think, she knows.”

Barnes scoffed, his back muscles flexing as he walked away. “I bet she does.”

***

From that point on, Darcy tried her damndest not to be in the same room as Bucky

She also tried to stop thinking of him as Bucky.

Because it was one thing to think your boyfriend’s best friend was attractive, it was another to start having feelings for your boyfriend’s best friend who is actually his past lover while simultaneously feeling like a homewrecker.

Even though, technically, it was HYDRA who was the homewrecker here. Darcy had just somehow managed to stumble upon a sad Steve Rogers and then fall in love with him.

Because Darcy did love Steve. But she was also pretty sure she wasn’t just mentally lusting after Bucky.

No sooner had Steve returned that evening then he announced he had to go out and be Captain America again. The next morning, he was gone away on a covert op. which left Darcy alone with her super fun, super not satisfying vibrator along with near daily run-ins with Bucky who had taken to seeing Tony in the lab everyday in order to get his arm examined.

He hadn’t wanted anyone to touch it for the longest time, but had finally made up his mind that he trusted Tony enough to sit shirtless in the lab for hours on end and let the billionaire play with his arm.

Oh, did she mention he was shirtless the entire time? Because he was.

This meant that Darcy spent a fair amount of time on the other side of the room savagely muttering to herself while she inputted data into a computer, desperately trying to push away every dirty thought of Bucky by replacing his face with Steve’s. That idea tended to morph into the idea of the three of them. Together.

She was a strong woman. But that little fantasy destroyed just about every nerve-ending in her body.

Instead of ruining every pair of underwear she owned, Darcy chose to imagine Bucky’s face as different cartoon characters.

It didn’t take Jane long to figure out something was wrong and went to confront her friend just as she was drifting off.

“Darcy?” she said, nudging her in the ribs.

Immediately she shot up, “What? No. Gross.I don’t even like Spongebob.”

Jane gave her a weird look, then shook her head. “Darce, what’s up? You’ve been really out of it. Are you alright?”

Darcy rubbed her eyes, nodding. “Yeah...I just…” she took a deep breath, gaze flicking over to Bucky for a moment. It was just enough to have a fresh wave of guilt wash over her. “...I’m just worried about Steve. He said it would only take about a week, but…”

Jane put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know how you feel.”

The two women hugged and it added to Darcy’s guilt that she hadn’t even given her friend the full truth.

Over Jane’s shoulder, Bucky flinched when Tony poked a wire.

That night, Darcy stayed at the lab later than any of the lab rats she usually took care of. Jane admitted she was tired, Bruce had yoga to do, and Pepper dragged Tony out by his ear.

That left Darcy making sore attempts at distracting her mind with numbers and figures. But she couldn’t stop thinking. Not really. She was worried about Steve getting killed and if he missed her. She worried that he wouldn’t come home.

Finally, when the clock read four a.m. the numbers on her screen quit making sense and she resentfully saved her work and left the lab, heading towards the elevator.

Just before she got there, the doors slid open to reveal a very shaken looking Bucky outfitted  in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a touch of scruff on his face. As far as she was concerned, he had no business looking like that so early in the morning.

His face relaxed when he saw her. “What the hell are you still doing up?”

Darcy had no energy. She wanted to ask this asshole why the hell he wanted to know anything about her anyways. She wanted to get mad because Bucky Barnes was pretty and flirty and she was falling for him. And to make things worse, he was up at four in the morning checking on her and it wasn’t making things easy.

So instead of doing the logical thing and telling him that it wasn’t any of his business why she was up so late, she slumped forwards and fell against his chest before crying her eyes out.

Because that’s what she did when she was tired and stressed and confused. She cried. Sue her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her face against his shoulder and sobbing until he took her into a hug.  With surprising gentleness, he pulled her into the elevator, supporting her with his metal arm while pushing in the number for his and Steve's floor.

Darcy didn’t even notice him stroking her hair or how much his embrace felt like Steve’s. She just cried. And once she had enough air to talk, she started apologizing. “I’m sorry that I made it so Steve won’t be with you anymore…”

“Doll--”

“--I don’t think you’re stupid…”

“Darce--”

“--I really love Steve…

“Of course you do--

“--I’m not a bad person…”

“Darcy.” Bucky finally said loud enough that she stopped blubbering things at him. He looked the slightest bit uncomfortable at how close she was, but she saw it disappear as a tear spilled out of the corner of her eye. “Hey, why would you even think you were a bad person? And, for the record, M'pretty stupid.”

She sniffed, sobbing out a laugh. “Yeah...It’s just...” she took a steadying breath. “I love Steve…but…”

Bucky’s eyebrows came together and his lips pouted as he looked down at her. “...Doll?”

She lost all her willpower, concluding her statement with an explanatory kiss. She pressed her tired body against him, pulling that expressive mouth of his down to hers. It was wet and tasted salty, but it felt good. Because at least she wasn’t lying to herself anymore. She was straight up admitting that she totally had it bad for her boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend/best friend from the forties.

She felt him hesitate before his metal arm tightened around her waist and his fingers twisted in her hair. Bucky kissed differently than Steve. His mouth was eager, consuming and very demanding. His lips were soft and his tongue tasted like more.

But she didn’t get more. The elevator dinged when they arrived on thee floor of Steve’s and Bucky’s apartments. Darcy was zeroed out. It was like that kiss had taken every ounce of will to function from her body. So, when the door opened, she didn’t move. She just stood there with her body glued to Bucky until he picked her up, bridal style and carried her to a bed.

It was softer than Steve’s bed, though none less comfortable. The sheets were cool and the pillow under her head smelled comforting enough to send her off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, this is my quick trip into WinterShieldShock. I am usually pretty persistent in writing Tasertricks. But for the sake of my sanity, I decided to take a break and write some of this.  
> Whatever it is.  
> Smut will be happening next chapter, so there's that to look forward to. Thank you all for reading!


	2. ...make it disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I, Q, am not very good at keeping angst angsty. Therefore, the smut will be smutty.

Bucky stood on the roof of the Avengers Facility at daybreak, watching the sun come over the horizon.

No sooner had he put Darcy down in his bed when he got a text from Steve, telling him that he was on his way back.

He scrubbed his hands over his face at the thought of Darcy. She was a damn peach. She looked like the kind of girl he would have kept in his bed for days back in the forties. Soft curves, soft hair, soft lips…

He cursed himself. She’d cried. Bucky knew the second after he told Darcy he and Steve might still be together if it wasn’t for her that she had misunderstood.

When Bucky first came to the Avengers, he was still trying to remember things. His mind was addled and confused, but he was on the right track. Steve helped him and over the course of a few months, things started coming back. It was a miracle how just being near Steve helped. Things he said, the way he smelled...it pushed his memories up from wherever they’d been hiding.

When he finally got to the point where he could comfortably communicate with people and try to fit into some form of normalcy, Steve sat him down for a talk.

Since Bucky came back the tension between them was nearly palpable.  The feelings they had for one another hadn’t been lost in the ice. Just preserved. Bucky wanted him. Wanted to hold him, touch him, love him. And he could tell Steve wanted the same.

But there was one little sassy brunette in the way.

Bucky knew Steve loved her from the first time he met Darcy Lewis.

She was gorgeous, caring, and had one hell of a mouth. It didn’t take him long to make teasing her his favorite pastime.

It also didn’t take very long for Steve to notice his interest.

Bucky was a good friend. He would never move in on Steve’s girl without Steve’s explicit permission. Which is why when Steve admitted that he wanted to be with both Bucky and Darcy together, he made it a point to get Steve what he wanted.

And the more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea of the three of them seemed to Bucky. He spent a lot of time thinking about what their relationship could be like. He and Darcy could fight and get angry at each other, Steve could settle their differences, and then they would end up between the sheets. Together.

Naturally, when Steve suggested this inspiring idea, Bucky had been all for it. But when Steve got ready to go ask Darcy, Bucky stopped him. He thought it would be better if they flirted first. If they got the chance to know him better, maybe it would be easier than all of the sudden dropping a three person relationship on her.

Steve agreed and Bucky went on his way, flirting with Darcy.

Most of the time, he couldn’t tell whether he was really angry with her, or just really turned on by her. Steve said it was probably a bit of both. He was probably right.

But Bucky saw the error in his ways now. He and Steve should have made their intentions clear. Darcy cried. She felt unnecessary guilt and he knew he was at fault for putting it there.

In the distance, a quinjet could be seen flying towards the facility. A couple minutes later, it landed. Steve came out, walking like the old man he was before seeing Bucky.

The look they shared made Bucky want to drag Steve back to his bed and have his long-delayed dirty way with him.

Thankfully, Bucky was a long time practicer of restraint.

“Hey, Punk, listen, we need to talk.”

Steve’s eyebrows came together. He wasn’t covered in dirt like most trips he took, but he did look tired. “What happened?”

Bucky sniffed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s Darcy, she--”

“What? Why didn’t you call me? Is she alright? I…” he noticed the look Bucky was giving him. “...sorry. Keep goin’.”

Bucky couldn’t muster the energy to roll her eyes. “We kissed. But--”

“You kissed?” Steve perked up like he hadn’t just been on a week long mission. “Buck, that’s--”

“Bad.” he closed his eyes and shook his head. “It was bad.”

It was almost painful how quickly Steve’s face fell. “Oh…”

Bucky shook his head, gripping Steve’s shoulder. “No. Not like that. I mean, the kiss was fine. Fuckin’ amazing really. But you were right, Steve. We should’ve just told her. She felt like she was cheating.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, sharing a bitter look. “We’re stupid.”

“Yep.” Bucky agreed.

Steve sighed, looking to the rising sun. “I’ll go talk to her. Do you know where she is?”

He nearly flinched at his answer. “My bed.”

Steve raised a brow. “I thought you only kissed.”

“We did. But it was four in the morning and she fell asleep on me.”

Steve’s eyebrow didn’t come down.

“In the elevator. We kissed in the elevator.”

The eyebrow was still in place and Bucky shoved his shoulder. “Get to your girl, Punk.”

Steve smiled, blue eyes flashing with open sincerity. “Our girl.”

***

“Darcy…”

She grumbled, turning her face into the pillow beside her. It was soft and squishy and it smelled nice.

A large hand swept hair off the back of her neck and warm lips placed a kiss there. “Darcy.” they whispered.

The warm air tickled and Darcy was conscious enough to recognize Steve’s voice. She grappled around for his collar to pull him in for a kiss. He chuckled against her lips. “We need to talk, Doll.”

She sighed, opening her eyes and was shocked for a moment by her surroundings. That’s when she remembered the night before. She gasped, sitting up and knocking her forehead against Steve’s. “Shit.”

She rubbed the spot between her brows and Steve put his hands on her shoulders from where he knelt on the ground. “Darcy--”

Panic set in like poison, biting at her insides and pumping blood through her heart faster than what should be legal before noon. “Steve...I didn’t...I kissed Bucky. But it wasn’t...we didn’t..I love you.” she got out through deep breaths.

Steve shook his head, getting up to sit beside her on the bed. “Darce, I’m not mad. Come on, it’s alright.” he said pulling her into his arms while she tried to stop hypervenalating. “We were stupid, Darce. I should have just been honest with you from the beginning. I’m sorry for that.”

Darcy looked up at him, “What?”

He took her hands. “Bucky and I...we were together...in the forties. We still woulda been if he hadn’t…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “But I thought he was dead. I met you and I love you Darce, but I love Bucky too.”

Darcy was confused. This sounded like a break up. She didn’t want the whole break up thing to happen. “Steve--”

“I want to love both of you. Together.”

Darcy’s brain did a thing. Then another thing. Then it broke.

“Wha?”

Steve blushed and it was totally cuter than it should have been. “We, Bucky and I, we talked about it before. That you could be with both of us. If you wanted.”

Darcy blinked. “Like, together? As in the three of us?”

“Yes.”

“Gettin’ it on and being together and stuff?“

Steve chuckled hesitantly. “That’s the idea.”

Darcy blinked again.

Steve took her hand, looking down at their fingers. “It doesn’t have to be that way.It could be just me and you. Or you and Bucky, if that’s what you want. Or--”

She pressed a finger to his lips, taking a minute to enjoy being the luckiest fucking person in the world. “Shh. Steve. You’re ruining it.”

“What am I ruining?” he asked around her finger.

“All of my fantasies forseeably coming true.” she said with a happy sigh. “Where’s Bucky?”

“Making coffee.” Steve answered a little too enthusiastically for someone who just got back from a covert op.

Darcy gaped at him. “That son of a bitch has his own god damned coffee maker?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. But he wouldn’t get to see you as often if he used his own.”

She opened her mouth to yell something at Barnes when he appeared in the doorway, shirtless, with three cups of coffee. And nothing shut Darcy up faster than shirtless super soldiers and coffee. Scowling, she accepted her cup and drank deeply. She took this opportunity to notice Steve was still in his Captain America uniform and that he and Bucky were sharing a really heated look. A look, she was pleased to say, quickly transfered over to her.

She cleared her throat, setting down her coffee mug on Bucky’s side table. “So, uh…” she trailed off, momentarily distracted by Bucky’s happy trail. It was a really...really happy trail. “Steve!” she said, batting hormones away from her brain. “Did you need a shower? Or something.” she could give him something alright…

Steve shook his head, wetting his lips. “No. I took one earlier this morning. We were stopped at--”

He didn’t get to finish that statement before Darcy was pressing her lips against his. It was warm and wet and definitely a panty soaker. She let him up so he could work on getting his suit off. He stood up and started removing the shoulder pieces when Bucky put a hand on his chest, right on the star. The two shared an especially intimate look before pulling each other into a passionate embrace. Darcy’s lady parts reminded her that she hadn’t gotten any in a week and these seriously beautiful spectacles of men heatedly making out were hers.

All hers.

Oh yeah.

Dirty daydream goals: achieved.

Almost. Almost achieved.

When they pulled apart, Darcy realized that was probably their first kiss since the forties. Suddenly, she felt kind of bad for ogling it. Then Bucky turned to her and grinned. “I think our girl liked that.”

Our girl? Oh yeah. She could work with that.

Steve’s kevlar dropped to the ground in a heap while Bucky leaned down to kiss her. And let it be known that James Fucking Barnes did not fuck around when he kissed. She could faintly taste Steve and coffee on his tongue. Those were two of her favorite things. She moaned into it, gasping when his fleshy hand slipped under her shirt.

Bucky pulled away after a moment to start undoing her jeans. She pulled her sweater up over her head as Steve knelt on the bed beside her, finally naked. And if there was one thing that Darcy loved more than clothed Steve, it was naked Steve.  He bent his neck to kiss her. It was hotter than it had ever been and she closed her eyes to relish the urgency of his mouth on hers. His lips trailed down her neck just as Bucky got her jeans off and stared at the damp patch of fabric between her legs.

“You’re wet, Doll.” he breathed, the warmth of his breath over her sex causing Darcy to squirm and gasp. Steve’s hands went to her breasts, rubbing tantalizing circles over her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Darcy let out a breathy sound that was meant to be a retort. She gathered her wits long enough to sass him. “I wonder why.”

“That’s our girl.” he chuckled, placing his mouth over her underwear and breathing over the material, rubbing his tongue over her clit. She gasped, back arching, pushing her breasts into Steve’s hands.

“Bucky…” she choked out as he began languidly massaging her with his tongue over her underwear. There wasn’t going to be any underwear in a second. Her heat was going to melt it off.

Steve hurriedly pushed the straps down on her bra, reaching around her to undo the clasp. He tore the garment from her body and pinched her hardened nipples. She squeaked out an embarrassing whimper, hips grinding against Bucky’s mouth.

“I think she likes that, Buck.” Steve teased, bending down to lick and kiss her breasts. He got to her nipple and sucked, causing a fresh stream of arousal to pulse through her and she felt hot trails of slick seep from her pussy. God, she was so close already.

Bucky, being the tease he was, drew away to run his metal fingers over the crotch of her panties. “Yeah? Did you like that, Doll?”

She was panting and wet and he chose that moment to slip her underwear aside and thrust his fingers into her. She choked on her words, overcome with pleasure as he started pumping in and out of her. He stopped after a few seconds and she groaned in disapproval.

Steve, kissed her lips. “Answer him, Darce.”

Frustrated, she sat up on her elbows and looked at the smirking, wet lipped James Fucking Barnes. “Yes. I like it, fuck you very much.” she said, letting Steve tilt her head to the side so he could get at her neck.

Bucky’s eyes flashed, and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her underwear. “That’s the plan.” he told her, promptly situating his tongue right where she needed it.

It might have been a while since Bucky Barnes ate pussy, but she’d be damned if he lost any of his skill. Because hot damn. She writhed as he lapped at her and Steve whispered dirty things in her ear. It was enough to bring her to the edge far quicker than ever before. Which was saying something because she had Steve Rogers as her bedmate.

But just before she came, Bucky stopped. He paused, lips hovering over her pink, throbbing cunt.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, trying to bring him closer. “Barnes, I swear to God, I will kill you if you do not put your face back where it’s supposed to go.”

He chuckled, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Suck Steve’s cock, Doll. Then I’ll put my mouth ‘where it’s supposed to go’.”

Darcy sat up, grabbing a few pillows to shove under her back so her mouth had more comfortable access to Steve’s cock. She kissed the tip, pleased with the salty clear fluid that wet her lips. The noises he made weren’t bad encouragement either. She took her time, taking the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around him. Slowly, she began letting the rest of his cock slide into her mouth when something hot and hard slid through her folds, brushing over her clit.

She moaned and Steve’s hands went to her hair at the feeling her vibrations caused. “God, Darcy.”

Bucky ran his cock through her lips again, grinding himself against her, and never entering. Each time, his movements got a little faster.

Her head bobbed on Steve’s cock and she lifted her hands to cup his balls and take the base of his cock in hand. His hands tightened in her hair. “Fuck...I’m gonna come.”

Darcy understood that feeling. Steve’s strangled moan set off something in her that broke that tension Bucky had been building between her thighs.

She came, legs twitching and knees clamping down on Bucky’s hips as Steve came in her mouth.

She swallowed, still trembling with the intensity of her orgasm when she realized that Bucky hadn’t even been inside her yet. She sat up, trying to make out a coherent sentence. “We should...have sex.” she managed and Bucky nodded, his eyes burning with desire.

“Sit back on the bed, Doll.”

Once her legs decided that they were going to listen to her brain, she threw the pillows against the headboard and lay back, taking in the sight before her.

Bucky and Steve were kissing again. Bucky palming Steve’s cock back to life. Darcy squeezed her thighs together wondering if her libido would ever quiet down after this. She was probably going to need sex all the time now. This memory alone would be enough to get her lady parts all hot and bothered.

Steve pulled away, reaching down to coax Darcy’s legs apart. He smeared his fingers through her sex, gathering her slick on his fingers. He brought his attention back to Bucky, placing a kiss on his smirking lips. “Go pay attention to our girl, Buck. She’s waitin’.”

Bucky cast a sly look down at her and she knew she was in trouble. He knelt between her legs, trailing hot kisses up her body, stopping to nuzzle her breasts. “Are you ready, Doll?”

“Do I look ready, Barnes?” she shot back, lifting her hips to seek him out. He kissed her, reaching a hand down to guide himself into her. He pulled away once fully sheathed, staring into her eyes.

“How’s that?”

Darcy swallowed thickly, looking over Bucky’s shoulder at Steve, who was getting busy with Bucky’s ass.

“Move.” she encouraged, rolling her hips against him.

He did so, starting out slow, gradually increasing in speed. It felt beyond good. He was different than Steve. Like his kissing, it was more desperate. Each thrust was a plea, offering up everything he had in exchange for the accepting cry of pleasure.

Again, tension started to build in her core and Bucky slowed down, burying his face in her neck as Steve slowly entered him from behind.

There was a quiet moment, where all of them stayed still. Not moving, not talking. They just breathed together, revelling in the presence of one another.

It was Steve who started them back again, snapping his hips and causing Bucky to react with a moan as he moved with Steve, pounding into her.

From there on out they were animals, clawing at each other, placing open mouthed kisses on hot skin, sweat sticking them together tighter than glue. They made sounds that were sure to wake up just about everyone on their floor and at some point Darcy’s foot got caught between Bucky’s back and Steve’s chest. In getting it free, she managed to knock over the side table, dislodging and breaking all three coffee cups. They laughed together, Bucky releasing his mouth from her neck to smile. But they didn’t stop.

It was amazing. The look on Bucky’s face while Steve drove into him was breathtaking and Darcy decided she needed that look to be a consistent part of her life. He moaned, pressing his face into her neck. “I’m not gonna make it much longer.”

Darcy tangled her fingers in his hair. “I’m almost there, Bucky. Just…” she trailed off, shifting her hips so he could get just a little deeper.

That was it. In just a few more strokes, she was coming, her walls clenching around him.

“Oh fuck…Darcy.” he swore in a breathless pant, his body going slack as he came inside her. It took Steve a few more strokes before he too was reaching climax, throwing his head back and squeezing Bucky’s hips so hard, Darcy was sure there were going to be bruises.

Really flippin’ hot bruises that she was totally going to kiss.

She tapped Bucky on the shoulder, letting him know that when Steve came down, she did not have the strength to withstand the crushing weight of two sexy super soldiers. He rolled off her, making room for Steve between them.

The three of them lay there, smushed onto the bed. Darcy spread out, pressing kisses to Steve’s chest while Bucky traced patterns on the thigh she had thrown across their legs. Steve stroked her back, breathing in the smell of Bucky’s hair. It was the kind of beautiful moment that you thought of when getting emotional over cheesy hallmark cards.

Except better.

She exhaled deeply when she started falling asleep, “Bucky?”

“Yeah Doll?” he asked, fingers stilling on her thigh.

She smiled over at him. He looked adorable. His hair mussed and lips swollen. His eyes were even a bit watery which made her heart ache. “Do you really have your own coffee maker?”

Steve laughed, the sound sending fucking fantastic vibrations through Darcy’s body. Bucky sat up, staring at the broken coffee cups on the floor. “Yeah. But I only had three mugs and someone kicked them off my side table.”

He glanced at Darcy accusingly, but she was already shooting a look to Steve. “Captain Rogers, you should be ashamed. Kicking Sergeant Barnes’ mugs like that.”

He hummed, kissing her hair. “Yes ma’am.”

She sighed. “I still can’t get to you, can I?”

“No ma’am.”

Bucky chuckled, leaning down to give Steve a kiss. “Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky went in to kiss her next, but stopped before their lips touched. “I still have the pot. We can drink from it if you promise not to break it.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed. “We?”

He rolled his eye in mock exasperation, kissing before Bucky left. He came back a few seconds later with the coffee pot which Darcy shared. Kind of.

All in all, it was a pretty good morning and Darcy Lewis was officially in the mood for the rest of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmk.   
> So, thank you all for reading. I hope you've all enjoyed your ride on OT3 Smut Express. Tell me what you think if you want and stuff. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, this is my quick trip into WinterShieldShock. I am usually pretty persistent in writing Tasertricks. But for the sake of my sanity, I decided to take a break and write some of this.  
> Whatever it is.  
> Smut will be happening next chapter, so there's that to look forward to. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
